Tres
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Taichi necesita a Sora, Yamato está dispuesto a resignarse una vez más pero ver a Sora en kimono es demasiado para él... especie de Taiorato amistoso con la colaboración especial de Koushiro modo autista y Mimi modo troll. ¡Para Sora Takenouchii por su cumple!, ¡FELICIDADES!
**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

 **TRES**

El característico sonido del traqueteo de cada pespunte inundaba la sala. Le metió más velocidad, ya tenía habilidad con ello. Estuvo unos segundos y finalmente se detuvo, era imposible seguir ignorándolo. Se apartó de la máquina de coser y suspiró.

—¿Por qué yo?

Taichi sonrió victorioso, abandonando su posición de súplica, pues había permanecido casi diez minutos arrodillado mirándola con su carita más lastimosa.

—Porque eres perfecta para ello y me conoces mejor que nadie.

Sora había dejado a un lado la tela, pensativa.

—Sigo pensando que es una pésima idea —dijo, Taichi quedó a la expectativa. Esa clase de frases en boca de Sora solían tener siempre el mismo final—, pero lo haré.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Yagami apretó los puños—. Verás que hasta resulta divertido.

Sora rodó los ojos. Una cosa era que accediese a ser cómplice de una falacia y otra muy distinta que tuviese intención de disfrutarlo.

—Eso lo dudo —resopló—. ¿Y bien?, ¿cuando es?

—Mañana —contestó parsimoniosamente, ya yendo a la puerta.

La muchacha se sobresaltó.

—¡Mañana!, ¡deberías haberme avisado antes! —regañó. Una vez más Taichi dejaba todo para última hora.

—No te preocupes, me conoces tan bien que no es necesario que ensayemos nada.

Pero a Sora esa relajación de Taichi le ponía de los nervios. En teoría debía ser él quien estuviese preocupado.

—Pero ni si quiera sé que debo ponerme o…

—¡Un kimono!, lo impresionarás. Uno de esos está bien —despachó, señalando alguna de las prendas a medio hacer que había esparcidas por el taller—, ¡hasta mañana!

Y Sora quiso gritar, maldecir, decirle que se olvidase de esta locura… pero no lo hizo. Volvió a su silla y resopló derrotada. Segundos más tarde, Yamato se asomó de la puerta.

—¿Has acabado?

Repentinamente le invadió un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Por un momento había olvidado a su novio y lo que a este le pudiese parecer. Tenía la esperanza de que se mostrase comprensivo, pero quizá también pudiera molestarle. En cualquier caso, debía saberlo.

—Yamato —su tono le invitó a sentarse. Quedó apoyado contra la mesa, frente a ella. Se cruzó de brazos—. Mañana no vamos a poder cenar juntos.

—De acuerdo —no solía ser un chico celoso o exigente, más que nada porque Sora nunca le había ocultado nada. Su relación se basaba en la confianza y la complicidad.

—Debo cenar con Taichi.

Eso sí que le impresionó un poco. Era muy descarado, pero alguna razón debía existir.

—¿Sucede algo?

La chica jugueteó con el borde de las telas en un acto de nerviosismo.

—Sí verás, ¿recuerdas la beca para cursar un año en el extranjero a la que Taichi concursó?

Yamato hizo una mueca de hastío.

—Lleva todo el año con la misma canción.

—Resulta que mañana se entrevista con el responsable y quiere que vaya con él.

—¿Y eso? —cuestionó Ishida extrañado.

Sora desvió la mirada.

—Como su novia.

Yamato se levantó de la mesa abruptamente.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Por lo visto es un hombre que quiere a chicos serios, centrados y Taichi cree que si se presenta con una novia, le dará más puntos para conseguir el puesto.

—Que tontería —masculló el rubio.

—A mí también me lo parece —se levantó Sora, intentado mantener la complicidad—, pero para Tacihi es importante… ¡imagínate si no le dan la beca por eso!

—¡Las instituciones no otorgan becas por tu vida personal! —exclamó Yamato. Todo le parecía surrealista.

—Seguramente pero, ¿y si influye? —Sora se apoyó en el brazo de su novio para acaparar su atención. Le sonrió y lo miró de esa manera adorable que Yamato encontraba irresistible—. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

Tampoco le hacía gracia. Torció la cabeza.

—Si es por ayudar a ese idiota.

Y Sora sonrió. No era que hubiese necesitado su permiso para aceptar la propuesta de Taichi, pero obviamente era algo que le contentaba. De lo contrario, no se sentiría capaz de hacer algo que podía provocar molestia o dolor a su novio. Se estiró hacia él y buscó su cara. Yamato permanecía con el rostro vuelto pero al sentir los labios de Takenouchi ladeó la cabeza y recibió su beso. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me lo compensarás —advirtió, ya descruzando los brazos, tomándola de la cintura.

—Te lo compensaré —aceptó, pasando los brazos por alrededor de su cuello. Beso corto, que dejó a Yamato con ganas de más—. Pero no aquí —se apartó, regresando a sus telas. Debía terminar ese kimono cuanto antes.

Yamato quedó unos segundos observándola, esperanzado de que cambiase de opinión y mandase al diablo las telas y fuese a él a quien colocase sobre la mesa. El traqueteo de la maquina de coser volvió a inundar la sala y viendo la cara de concentración de Sora, Ishida se resignó.

Se quedaba sin novia por un día.

...

Con una absoluta desgana, Yamato entró en la oficina. Koushiro se quedó mirando sus pausados movimientos hasta quedar derramado en uno de los sofás. Quizá era un mal momento para recordarle que este era un lugar de trabajo.

—¿Tienes algún juego nuevo? —cuestionó el rubio.

Koushiro alzó sus gruesas cejas, separándose de la pantalla. No, sus amigos tan solo veían ese lugar como pantallas gigantes y alta resolución para echar sus partidas. Se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo un RPG sobre el espacio que quizá te guste.

Apenas habían elegido personaje, un ciborg súper inteligente en el caso de Koushiro, un capitán que debía buscar a su novia secuestrada en el caso de Yamato, cuando Koushiro lo apagó.

Yamato lo miró con desconcierto.

—No voy a empezar una partida si no estás al cien por cien involucrado —explicó Izumi.

Yamato suspiró apesadumbrado por enésima vez.

—¿Tanto se me nota? —cuestionó, aceptando el zumo que le ofrecía el anfitrión.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Recuerdas la maldita beca de Taichi? —el pelirrojo asintió—. Bien, pues cree que tiene más oportunidades presentando a una novia formal y claro, esa no puede ser otra que Sora. Ahora mismo estarán cenando.

—¿Y está celoso?

—¡No! —apresuró a contestar Yamato.

—¿Molesto?

—Tampoco… no sé, solo que…

—Te mueres por saber lo que está ocurriendo.

El rubio encogió los hombros.

—Sí, supongo.

Segundos de silencio e intercambio de miradas, donde ambos sabían lo que era correcto pero también lo que iba a suceder.

Yamato recogió la chaqueta, Koushiro, laptop en mano, lo siguió.

...

—¿Se ha puesto un kimono?, ¿por qué se ha puesto un kimono? —cuestionó Yamato, viendo al trío estupefacto.

Sora estaba tan guapa que le enfurecía que en ese momento no fuese su novia. Sí, tenía celos

—Quizá para impresionarle —contestó Koushiro, queriendo templar los ánimos.

—¿Al hombre de la beca o a Taichi?

Yamato bajó el menú con el que se tapaba el rostro para dirigirle una mortal mirada a Mimi, que se tapaba la boca con la carta para que su risa no fuese tan descarada.

—En serio, ¿por qué la has llamado? —preguntó a Koushiro que tartamudeó, enrojeciendo.

Yamato negó, esta situación le estaba empezando a sobrepasar, y estar con Mimi haciendo las veces de troll y con Koushiro cuya salida tan solo había sido una excusa para invitar a Mimi no le ayudaban. Se levantó cuando escuchó las risas de Sora.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Izumi alarmado.

—Solo quiero saber de que hablan.

—Está claro, cosas normales y sin importancia, como el colegio al que llevarán a sus hijos —respondió Tachikawa, sacándole la lengua. Yamato apretó los puños y los dientes y fue hacia ellos.

...

—¿Y sois novios desde hace mucho tiempo? —preguntaba el hombre, verdaderamente interesado en esta relación.

Taichi sonrió.

—Ya sabe, nos conocemos desde niños y al final surge, en la secundaria fue, ¿no, cariño? —preguntó el muchacho. Sora le regaló una forzada sonrisa.

—Sí, por ahí.

—Lo recuerdo como si fuese hoy… Nochebuena… —la chica se atragantó con su agua, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

—Sí… le hice una torta, el tenía un con…

—¡tido!, partido de fútbol cariño y ella me dio una torta justo antes del partido y desde entonces…—tomó su mano—. Inseparables.

—Que historia tan verdadera de amor —comentó el hombre.

—Nunca he tenido ojos para otra mujer —recalcó Yagami. Sora desvió la mirada, tenía una extraña sensación de que acababa de engañar a su novio. Hasta le pareció verlo, juzgándola y sentenciándola.

Arrugó el entrecejo, cuando Yamato al sentirse descubierto quiso esconderse tras una cortina. Su sentimiento de culpabilidad desapareció de inmediato.

—Si me disculpan —Sora se levantó. Las mujeres elegantes no debían decir jamás la palabra baño, por ello el hombre sonrió complacido y Taichi orgulloso.

Fue directa a la cortina de donde asomaban unas conocidas botas adornadas con correas, un híbrido entre rockeras y militares. Pasado y futuro. La corrió y se metió, Yamato estaba con los ojos cerrados e intentando cubrirse la cara con los puños.

—¿Me estás espiando?

Ishida abrió los ojos de golpe. Quiso fingir asombro pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

—Sora, que sorpresa —tono neutro acompañado de fingida carita de inocencia. Se acababa de delatar.

La chica se llevó las manos a la cadera y golpeó con el pie en el suelo disconforme. Yamato supo que estaba muy enojada.

—No sé que te puede sorprender cuando te dije claramente que hoy cenaba en este restaurante.

—Sí eso…— se rascó la nuca, tratando de encontrar alguna excusa. Vinieron por si solas cuando Koushiro y Mimi se escondieron también en la cortina. Sora se sobresaltó.

—¿Y vosotros?

—Una cita, estaban en una cita y Koushiro me pidió que le acompañase, ya sabes que es muy tímido con Mimi —improvisó. Izumi enrojeció, Tachikawa tan solo rió conforme y enternecida por el rubor de su amigo.

Se dirigió a Sora, tomándola de las manos.

—Estás guapísima, ¿te has puesto así de guapa para Taichi?

—Ah… no —ahora la apurada fue Sora, Yamato gruñó.

—Podrías haber inventado otra historia de amor —reclamó.

—Ah… yo…—los papeles se habían tornado. Yamato la pedía explicaciones y ella era la que se incomodaba por darlas. Otra vez culpable.

Lo meditó unos instantes y rechazó ese sentimiento.

—¿Estás celoso? —cuestionó, adquiriendo el rol de ofendida nuevamente.

El rubio tartamudeó, completamente rojo. A Mimi y Koushiro tan solo les faltaban las palomitas, pues estaban viendo este duelo como si de un emocionante partido de tenis se tratase. Fue interrumpido cuando la cortina se corrió. Lo cuatro dieron un respingo al tener antes ellos a Taichi con expresión de demencia contenida y al honorable señor culpable de todo este lío.

—¿Y estos chicos? —cuestionó.

—¡Compañeros de instituto! —saltó Yagami, era posible que la situación aún fuese salvable—. Que inesperada coincidencia —dijo entre dientes, con la mirada dirigida sobre todo a Yamato.

—Amigos de Yagami, siéntense a la mesa, deseo conoceros.

Los camareros apresuraron a ampliar la mesa para tres, juntando otra y trayendo sillas. Tal disposición fue algo intimidatorio para los chicos, pues delataba la posición y poder de ese hombre.

Si descubría este engaño, era probable que Taichi no tuviese ningún tipo de futuro y no solo con respecto a la beca.

—Ishida Yamato mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Tachikawa Mimi su… novia —improvisó, sobresaltando a los "novios" e indignando a Koushiro. Sora tuvo los suficientes reflejos para golpearle bajo la mesa y que no protestara—, Izumi Koushiro su… hermano.

Todos enarcaron una ceja, Taichi se llevó la mano a la frente, consciente de su metedura de pata.

—¿De Ishida o de Tachikawa? —preguntó el hombre con sospechas.

—¡Mío! —saltó Sora. Sería más creíble dos pelirrojos hermanos, supuso—… padres separados, yo vivo con mi madre, él con mi padre, de ahí los diferentes apellidos.

Compartió una mirada de disculpa con Yamato que ya maldecía al cielo, ¿alguien más le iba a robar parte de su vida?

—Toca en un grupo, es bajista y voz —señaló Yagami, sorprendiendo a Koushiro y ya deprimiendo del todo a Yamato.

Segundos de mutismo, donde ese hombre se dedicó a escanear de una manera bastante intimidatoria a cada uno de los chicos.

—¡Estábamos de celebración! —exclamó Mimi, viendo la tensión de la situación. Alargó su mano—. ¡Mi novio acaba de pedirme en matrimonio!

El anillo era un gran corazón rosa que consiguió en algún bazar, pero nadie reparó en ello. Yamato tan solo la miró con terror, Sora con extrañeza y Koushiro se sentía incapaz de contenerse. Taichi, tras su parálisis inicial por la inesperada noticia y mal gusto del novio para los anillos, se dirigió al hombre.

—Por eso estaban también en este restaurante supongo —excusó, pero el hombre no pareció aceptarlo.

Por un momento barajó la posibilidad de derrumbarse y confesar todo. Se contuvo.

—¿El hermano de tu novia hace de carabina?

—Sí, son muy tradicionales y solo estarán a solas cuando se casen, ya me entiende.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos. No solo le había robado a su novia, su historia de amor, su trauma de infancia y su banda, ahora también su no virginidad. Todo esto le empezaba a resultar insultante.

La tensión desapareció con la risa del hombre.

—Me alegra. No hay nada que diga más de un hombres que este comportamiento. Es el tipo de personas que quiero para mi beca, nada de niñatos que perderán el tiempo detrás de las faldas. Hombres ya comprometidos, estables…

Y viendo como su beca se esfumaba, es más, iba en dirección a Yamato, Taichi dio rienda suelta a sus impulsos, viendo solo una salida posible.

Se arrodilló, tomando de la mano a Sora.

—En realidad quería aprovechar para… —empezó, captando la atención de los presentes—. Sora Takenouchi, eres el yang de mi ying..

—¡Yo era el ying de su yang! —reclamó Yamato molesto.

—… la sabiduría de mi trifuerza…

—¡Yo era la sabiduría de su trifuerza! —protestó Koushiro. Eso era algo tan de ellos.

—… la princesa de mi Digimundo…

—¡Yo soy la princesa de su Digimundo! —se indignó también Mimi.

Taichi prosiguió con su discurso, haciendo caso omiso a sus celosos amigos.

—… y quiero que seas también mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos… muchos hijos —recalcó, regalándole una provocativa sonrisa a Yamato. Volvió a concentrarse en Sora—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Y todos quedaron expectantes a su respuesta. La pelirroja tartamudeó, desvió la mirada, pero acabo recayendo de nuevo en Yagami y sus ojos lastimeros. Sonrió de manera fingida

—Sí, claro.

Y Mimi saltó de júbilo, Yamato se llevó las manos a la cabeza viendo como también su futuro era usurpado y Koushiro se emocionó. En un día había dejado de ser hijo único a tener dos hermanos mayores.

Taichi se irguió, depositando un beso en los labios de Sora, que quedó paralizada.

—Te mato —dijo sin perder la forzada sonrisa.

—Después de la boda, cariño —susurró, ya separándose de ella.

...

Yamato estaba molesto, Sora lo sabía y por eso no le hablaba. Taichi se había quedado con Mimi y Koushiro celebrando su futura beca. Yamato había salido y Sora con él.

—Quizá las cosas se fueron un poco de las manos —lo intentó, Yamato resopló.

—¿Un poco?, mírate, estás prometida.

Sora rió por el surrealismo de la afirmación, pero rápidamente se contuvo. No era cuestión de enfadarlo más.

—Fue todo una farsa.

—Hay testigos, Taichi podría reclamarte —advirtió Ishida y Sora sonrió.

Le pareció increíblemente adorable que tuviese un tipo de celos tan absurdo. Se agarró a su brazo, mimosa.

—Te lo compensaré.

El rubio hizo un gesto de incomodidad, pero no de rechazo. Ella no se apartó y él no quería que se apartase.

—Muchas cosas tienes que compensarme ya.

Sora se separó.

—Aquí y ahora.

El rubio enarcó una ceja y tragó saliva. Era la salida de un restaurante de lujo y mucha gente los veía.

—No creo que sea una… —se interrumpió a sí mismo, cuando para su asombro, Sora se arrodilló ante él y le tomó la mano. Lo primero que hizo Yamato fue mirar a su alrededor apurado.

—Yamato Ishida, no importa con quien me case en la ficción porque tú serás mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos —sonrió divertida por ver el sonrojo del rubio, que apresuró a tirar hacia arriba para levantarla. Era una situación un poco vergonzosa, además que sería una pena manchar un kimono tan bonito—. Y bien, ¿aceptas? —cuestionó ya a su altura.

Yamato negó incrédulo y sonrió.

—Claro que acepto —dijo, estrechándola entre sus brazos, pero no llegó a besarla—, pero como te vuelva a besar lo mato.

—No podrás —contestó Takenouchi, yéndose ahora ella hacia atrás. Ishida palideció, hasta que se encontró con su sonrisa y que de nuevo volvía a hacer desaparecer la distancia entre sus labios—, porque yo lo habré matado primero.

De lo que obviamente no se percataron, porque si los besos de reconciliación sabían bien, unidos a los de compromiso ya eran una delicia, era que el señor de la beca abandonaba el restaurante.

Y vio la escena.

...

Sora y Yamato ya no se hablaban con Taichi y no porque este hubiese pedido la mano de ella y la hubiese besado delante de las narices de él. Eso ya no tenía importancia, a fin de cuentas había sido por una buena causa. El motivo de su nula relación era el estado de nervios permanente en el que vivía Yagami desde aquella cena. Todavía esperaba conocer si sería el beneficiario de esa beca o no.

Entraron al aula donde Taichi quedaba haciendo horas extras para practicar su inglés. Se miraron, Taichi portaba una sonrisa.

—¿Significa que te han contestado? —cuestionó Sora.

—¡Significa que me la han dado! —exclamó eufórico.

Sus amigos se acercaron.

—Obvio que te la iban a dar con una novia como Sora, vestida con kimono —comentó Yamato. Expresaba alegría pero también cierto retintín mientras miraba a su novia. Todavía no se había puesto un kimono nunca para él. Era algo que ya estaba dentro de su lista de compensaciones.

Sora decidió ignorarlo, concentrándose en Taichi, que se rascaba la nunca con nerviosismo.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Takenouchi, advirtiendo sus muecas de apuro.

—Sí, bueno, me la dieron gracias a ti pero no sé si quieres escuchar los motivos —empezó.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó. No solía hacer las cosas para recibir nada a cambio, pero puesto que pronto ella también empezaría con las entrevistas, era bueno saber lo que más impresionaba a esa clase de gente.

—De acuerdo —se encogió de hombros —me dijo que me la concedía porque necesito alejarme del ambiente tóxico en el que estoy metido con la guarra de mi novia engañándome con mi mejor amigo el cual a su vez engaña a esa inocente muchacha a la que seguramente robará su virginidad y la dejará tirada, mientras me tengo que ocupar de tu hermano que está claro que tiene un autismo severo —finalizó, con una sonrisa—. No es como lo planeé pero… ¡tengo la beca! —y abrió los brazos, esperando que sus amigos saltasen a él entusiasmados.

Sus rostros estaban desencajados. Lentamente, Sora fue arrugando el entrecejo completamente furiosa e indignada.

—¿Y no me defendiste?

—¿Cómo? —eso descolocó a Taichi.

—¿Llaman a tu novia guarra y no la defiendes? —reclamó, cada vez más fuera de sí.

—Ah… la beca —musitó Yagami. Lo último que se imaginaba era esta reacción.

—Hemos terminado —espetó Sora, abandonando el salón.

Sin capacidad de reacción, Taichi buscó apoyo en Yamato, que brazos cruzados, negaba decepcionado.

—Vender a tu novia y su dignidad por una beca, nunca lo hubiese esperado de ti —resopló asqueado—, ya no quiero ser el ying de tu yang.

Y siguió los pasos de Sora.

Taichi hizo un gesto despectivo con las manos. Tenía su beca, no debía preocuparse de nada más. No pasó ni medio minuto hasta que gimió tristemente, porque de nada servía lograr algo si no tenías con quien celebrarlo. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta Sora y Yamato, con sendas sonrisas, ya se asomaban de ella.

Taichi se contagió de ellas.

—Enhorabuena idiota —expresó Yamato, queriéndolo tomar bajó su axila, Taichi forcejeó divertido.

—Sabía que lo lograrías, estoy orgullosa de ti —dijo Sora, achuchándose a su brazo.

—No lo habría conseguido sin amigos tan frikis como vosotros —fue su respuesta, abrazando a ambos.

Porque en ellos, tanto las penas como las alegrías, siempre eran cosa de tres.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A:¡Felicidades **Chii**!, sé que amas el taiorato, yo a todo lo que llego es a taiorato amistoso de humor bobo (aquí el fic presente) Siento si quedó tonto o apresurado pero no dudes que salió directo de mi kokoro.

Pasa un genial día y sé feliz. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Soratolo/sorato4ever**


End file.
